


Shampoo

by Peopletea



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peopletea/pseuds/Peopletea
Kudos: 3





	Shampoo

小年下最近很喜欢收集沐浴露。  
不知道为什么，也不开来用，就只是一瓶一瓶的买，还不带重样的。  
而且收件地址全填的她家，搞得金容熙都偷偷跑来问金容仙文星伊咋回事。

人有些收集癖好是可以理解的，虽然比起别人收集的徽章小票是有那么一点特殊。  
当然，金容仙肯定问过文星伊。  
“妳为什么要收集，呃，沐浴露?”  
“没有啦，瓶子漂亮而已。”小年下很快塘塞过去，甚至没有解释为何堆放在她家。

那行，金容仙房间是有独立洗手间的，金容熙不再过问，反正也不影响她，那两人不觉得浴厕挤跑来跟她抢就好了。  
在金家姊妹都不阻止下，文星伊甚至订做了一个透明柜摆在浴室，一瓶一瓶放上去，看起来五颜六色倒是漂亮，每次金容仙洗澡都特别想打开来闻闻看。心痒难耐。

直到透明柜摆满，瓶子颜色被按顺序分类完成，文星伊终于停止疯狂购买的行为。  
不过还是不开来用。

在金容仙要家族旅行的前几天，文星伊明显不舍得，抱着金容仙亲了又亲，整个人疯狂想蜷缩到金容仙怀里。  
她要独立工作，姐姐却不能陪在她身边，好难过好孤单需要求安慰。

浅嚐即止变了样，文星伊轻叼住姐姐的下唇，舔了几下长驱直入，和金容仙深深纠缠。热气氤氲开来，金容仙被禁锢在文星伊怀里，不住的喘息。  
脸上红的像发烧一样，揪住文星伊的衣领又羞又恼。  
这么久以来，她们止步于亲吻，再进一步的，两个人都没经验。

这么接近失控的时刻也不是没有，但这一次，看到小年下眼底掩不住的疲惫，金容仙突然就不想踩刹车了。  
“要一起洗澡吗?”金容仙揽上文星伊的脖颈，将气息吐在她耳边。  
文星伊吞咽口水楞楞地看着她，心跳如擂鼓，耳朵迅速变红。潜藏在心底的欲望被无限放大。

沉腰一挺，在姐姐的惊呼声中把人抱进浴室。

进到浴室后出乎金容仙意外，小年下乖乖的将她放在椅子上，打算认认真真的帮她洗澡。金容仙随着她解开自己的衣服，边抬头看透明柜里的沐浴露，牌子并没有认识全。

文星伊这时已经将金容仙脱的只剩内衣裤，呼吸紊乱起来。注意到金容仙的视线，文星伊笑道:“想用吗？都可以开。”

金容仙回头吻了她一下，满意的看到文星伊暗下的瞳孔，浓厚的欲望翻滚。站起来选了红色那瓶，她的代表色。  
“脱干净。”金容仙阻止文星伊的靠近，摇头示意文星伊身上穿戴整齐的衣裤。  
她都被脱到剩两件了，文星伊怎么可以一件都没脱。

文星伊有些羞涩，被欲望逼红的的双眸直盯金容仙的好身材，金容仙维持镇定，看着文星伊慢慢脱去外衣，动作扭捏透着小女孩的不好意思。

明明在粉丝前那么酷炫爱耍帅的孩子，此刻那么慑人心魄，金容仙不自觉的渐渐走近她。

“脱完了，姐姐。”沙哑的嗓音直入耳膜，狠狠捏住金容仙的敏感点，视线所及之处，年下樱粉的肌肤令她有点眩晕，手里的沐浴露几乎快握不住。

她向来最喜欢她的声音。

文星伊靠上前去，坐在椅子上后将人背对坐在她腿上，没有阻挡的抱了上去，直接的肌肤相触让金容仙战慄了一下。  
她可以感觉到文星伊胸前的突起，发硬。  
“要用那瓶吗？”文星伊维持姿势，拉过莲蓬头，将合宜的温水均匀洒落在两人身上。金容仙的内衣裤还没脱。

有了水的润滑，金容仙跟文星伊贴得更紧，交叠的双腿让金容仙有些刺激，内裤染成深色，也不到是被水冲湿的，还是。

“打开吧。”文星伊咬着金容仙的肩颈，开始细细密密的啃，冲好水下一步就是抹沐浴露了。  
金容仙背对文星伊看不到她的表情，只能从年下低低的喘息声判断现在有点危险。温暖的手指在她身上游移，这里捏捏那里揉揉，金容仙简直要瘫软了。

偏偏手上的沐浴露不知道为什么还转不开，金容仙边使劲边喘气。

文星伊手已经摸到姐姐两腿之间，透过内裤按压进去，浅浅的戳刺，浅棕的内裤成了豹纹，在三角地带。内衣也不知何时被解开掉在脚边。

“文…星伊，呃，好紧…”金容仙想放弃打开了。双腿不停颤抖。  
“好紧?我也这样觉得。”  
内裤被拨到旁边，文星伊手指探了进去，低声调笑。

混蛋!

金容仙克制不了，狠狠剜了她一眼，却没想到在文星伊看来，那眼别带韵味，手指又进了一寸，开始缓缓的抽动。

“啊，别，慢点…”第一次的金容仙有些害怕，身体未知的地方传来阵阵快意，让她矛盾不已。  
很快，内裤也被嫌碍事的丢在一旁，文星伊移动上身，更用力的贴近金容仙。  
食指跟中指陷在金容仙的温暖，舍不得出来。

没在更进去，文星伊只是轻轻的吻住金容仙。  
金容仙转头回应，看出她的迟疑。于是站起身来，转身面向文星伊。  
文星伊傻愣愣的坐在椅子上，由着姐姐抓起她的手，碰上对方打开的羞涩。

自己做这种事还是很害羞，金容仙闭眼想抵挡涌上来的羞耻心，将年下的手一寸寸推入，直到完全进入。完整的充实感让金容仙闷哼一声，止不住的脚软。

心脏好象要坏掉了。

没有什么比爱人主动献身来让人觉得心动，文星伊也站了起来，手指没有离开。将金容仙压在墙上，开始一下一下用力抵进。  
嘴巴也不得闲，低头含住姐姐的顶峰，舔舐啃咬，像刚出生的奶兽，没有技巧的生涩本能。

真的要疯了。

金容仙不住喘息，眼前的黑色头颅埋在她的胸口，下身正被不断进犯，敏感的身体经不住这二重打击，大量液体从花径流出，打湿年下的手掌。

“慢一点，慢啊…呜”被逼出哭腔，下体泛滥的好不象自己，姐姐抽抽噎噎，又爽又难受。

没经验不代表不知道，听着姐姐断断续续的喘气哭叫声，文星伊没有听从金容仙，反而是更大力的撞击起来，深入浅出，大拇指快速揉动。安抚的封住金容仙的唇，辗转厮磨。

“快了，姐姐。”忍住开始发酸的手臂，文星伊右手持续进攻，左手则握住姐姐的腰，让她跟着节奏律动，一下一下违反地心引力狠狠顶入。

“我不行了，啊，啊———”  
爱液倾泻而下，地上一片湿淋淋，文星伊抽回手舔了一下，透明的，黏黏的，甜甜的。

把金容仙安置回椅子，从地上将金容仙打不开的沐浴露扭开，帮明显累坏的金容仙涂上。边开口说道  
“我觉得我现在有满满灵感了，姐姐。”  
“那首新歌，不是叫shampoo吗？”  
金容仙很累，现在思路短暂停止，没有马上接话。

搓成泡后帮金容仙涂抹全身，文星伊不争气的又起了反应。赶紧低头将红色罐子摆了回去，脸红红的。转移话题。  
“妳看看这些沐浴露品牌的第一个字。”  
r.e.v.e.r.o.f e.v.o.l.n.i.n.o.o.m.d.n.a.n.u.s  
这什么鬼?

文星伊还在害羞，让金容仙想起她当初告白的样子。“倒过来看。”

“ sun and ——”  
“sun and moon in love forever. 我爱妳，容。”流利的告白，金容仙恢复了点力气，凑上去吻她。  
“怎么想到的点子?”  
“刚好要写歌，不同的香味可以给我灵感，就买了。”文星伊乖乖坦承。

金容仙淡笑不语，手指签住文星伊的，装作不经意的带到她腿侧。气息全喷洒在年下耳边。  
“shampoo，是洗发露，不是沐浴露。”年下脸色迅速尴尬。

“然后，该换我了吧。”


End file.
